Ante Portas
by kudlanka
Summary: Choji poznává, co to znamená být milován... Hehe, vím, že to zní lacině a kýčovitě [počkat, ono to JE laciný a kýčovitý] ale nemohla jsem si pomoct. Choji je prostě sladkej. Tečka. Inspirováno písní Ante Portas od skupiny Disneyband.


Zabouchnutí dveří přehluší dva vzrušené dechy. Bílé ruce nenasytně odhalují tělo. Polykají ho hladovými dlaněmi, odhazují oblečení. Nehty se zaboří do měkkého masa, putují k odhaleným ramenům, kde odhrnují dlouhý pramen tmavých vlasů.

Vlasy jsou hrubé, neforemné, jako spletené z kokosových vláken. Bílé ruce pramen sevřou mezi prsty, užívajíce si jejich hrubou strukturu na jemných konečcích prstů.

„Jsi... tak krásný..." bílé ruce jemně přejedou po kulatém zčervenalém obličeji. Úzké rty se otevřou v tiché otázce plné nejistoty.

„Proč já, vždyť jsem jen tl..."

„Ššš... to už nikdy neříkej..." bílé dlaně přejedou po dvou spirálách na tvářích a zajedou do vlasů. Hlava se zakloní a po odhaleném krku přejede růžový jazyk.

„Ughn..." tělo se zatřese po dotykem a v pochybnostech zacouvá ke stěně.

„Neutíkej mi..." bílé ruce prosebně vztažené se tiše přibližují k osamělému tělu.

„Nikdy ti neublížím. Nikdy."

_V sedmi tvých pádech moje brnění vzplálo_

_Už jen sněžením v zádech a odvahy málo_

_To pro jeden z rodů dám svá města a hrady_

_Jsem oběť tvých svodů zbavená vlády_

Nemohl odtrhnout oči od jejích rukou. Byly jako dvě bílé svíce, přibližovaly se k němu, prosebně rozpjaté.

„Nikdy ti neublížím. Nikdy." řekla a on jí věřil.

Její ruce jí znovu zajely do vlasů. Užíval si ty jemné dotyky, jako vlny vodopádu se její prsty prolévaly jeho vlasy.

Zaklonil hlavu, nabídl svůj krk. Přijal ho horký zvědavý jazyk a její tenké rty poprvé zašeptaly jeho jméno.

„Choji..."

_Jsem jeden z tvých stínů co na slunce čeká_

_Nadějí hynu a přítmí mě svléká_

_Jenom zlovůle nohou a už v podbřišku hřálo_

_Chtěla jsem mnoho ale stačilo málo_

Miluju tě... tu tvojí vůni... jako oříšky a skořice...

Tlumeně vzdycháš, když ti jezdím jazykem po krku. Horká pulzující kůže je jako nekonečná pastvina, a já se chci napást, musím. Musím se ponořit do tvé jemné měkké kůže, je jako potok, který ze mě smývá veškeré mé hříchy a křivdy.

Ponořím se do tvých vlasů, jsou přístav, který mě vždy ochrání před nechtěnými zraky. Bezpečný ostrov tvých zad skrytý tmavým rákosem nasytí mé vyprahlé rty.

Prsty putuji mezi tvé lopatky... nahmatám jizvu, je jako brázda na zoraném poli... brázda, která potřebuje zavlažit.

Vytáhnu tě za ruce k posteli... nebráníš se...

Dvě těla, jedno vysoké mužské a druhé o poznání drobnější ženské, tupě dopadnou na postel.

Zavřel oči a sevřel do dlaní prostěradlo. Její rty a jazyk laskaly jeho hruď, byla něžná, tak něžná, a najednou byla jako oheň...

Přelévala se po něm ve vlnách, její rty, její ruce, její jazyk, její dech... přelévala se po něm ve vlnách a klesala níž, tak nízko...

„Nechci, abys..." nadzvedl se, ale ona se jenom usmála a rozepnula mu kalhoty.

_Vojska tvých prstů jsou až u bran předpeklí_

_pálí a drancujou Salvama pušek zní_

_poslední výkřiky Amor Ante Portas!_

_Než zvrhlé prstíky prorazí zátaras._

Hlasitě vykřikl, když se její prsty kolem něj obtočily. Jemně, něžně... Pohlazení, dotyky... Opatrné pohyby...

Skousl ret.

Prsty se najednou obtočily jako chobotnice, zuřivá a náročná, domáhajíc se něčeho, co ještě nikdy nikomu nedal.

Vykřikl, ruce sevřené v pěst.

Zvrhlé prstíky nenasytně pokračovaly, rychleji, rychleji, zdálo se, jako když na jeho hruď tlačila obrovská síla, která z něj vysávala všechen dech.

Hlasitě dýchal, lapal po dechu, zlomené vzdechy naplněny směsicí obavy, studu a očekávání. Její jemný polibek na jeho stehně - ujištění, prosba, nabídka.

„Miluju tě..." zašeptal tiše, napůl pro sebe a napůl pro ní.

„Choji..." uslyšel její hlas, než mu v hlavě explodovalo tisíce světel.

Její rty, ty krásné drobné jemné rty pohltily jeho tělo a s ním i jeho příčetnost.

Neovládal svůj hlas, svoje tělo, svoje srdce...

„Aaaa..." hlasitý výkřik zazněl temnotou. Rukou bezděky vystřelil k její hlavě kvůli jemnému malému pohlazení, než se jeho tělo zkroutilo do další křeče.

„Ughn...já..."

Její rty pokračovaly, její horký jazyk, její smyslná ústa polykala jeho tělo, bez lítosti, bez výčitek, bez odporu.

„Oh... p...prosím..." prohnul se na posteli, v dlaních křečovitě sevřené prostěradlo.

Vlny se přes něj přelévaly, odrážely se a vracely zpátky, násobily se, otřásaly jeho tělem, odrážely se v jeho hlasu, zlomených šeptavých slovech, násobily se s každým nadechnutím. Násobily se s každým jejím dalším vzdechem, její hlas dušený tím, jak polykala jeho tělo.

Její ruce – dva bílí hedvábní hadi – obtočily se kolem jeho horkého tepajícího masa, v neuvěřitelném duetu s jejím žhavým jazykem a nenasytnými rty. Zapálila jeho tělo žhavým ohněm, který ho svíral, dusil, nutil křičet a prosit a vzývat její jméno znovu a znovu, dokud neuviděl propast, která znamená konec i počátek.

Pohlcen jejími ústy byl unášen vlnami dál a dál až s nimi nakonec splynul v jedno a překonal hranici propasti.

_Poslední noty tiše z ticha se ztrácí_

_Tys byl jediný motiv a stále se vrací_

_Pod víčky úžeh a tváře dvě strouhy_

_Co holka zmůže proti armádě touhy..._

Spolykám všechno, tebe celého i to, co mi nabízíš. Tvoje třesoucí se tělo vypadá tak slabě, bezmocně, vyčerpaně. Oči máš zavřené, tváře zčervenalé, tělo pokryté potem. Usměju se, i když můj úsměv nevidíš.

Jsi krásný. Ne, nejsi dokonalý, ale jsi tady pro mě... se mnou. Tvoje tělo je skutečné a jen moje, označené rýhami mých nehtů a drobnými značkami mých nenasytných úst.

( Nemohla jsem si pomoct, ale zněl jsi tak neuvěřitelně sexy, když jsem sála tvojí citlivou kůži.)

Zatřeseš se, když ucítíš, jak ti jemně pokládám k boku. Dívám se na tebe... tváře máš pořád červené, z pootevřených úst vychází ještě tiché zmírající vzdechy.

Pohladím tě po tváři a ty konečně otevřeš oči. Zpod víček ti unikne malá slza, snažíš se jí skrýt, ale já o ní vím. Je překrásná, křišťálová a průzračná. Jako ty.

„Miluju tě, Choji." zašeptám a pak tě políbím.

Sevřeš mě v tvém mohutném náručí a já se ztratím v rákosovém pralese z tvých vlasů.

„Miluju tě." zašeptáš a já se k tobě přitisknu pevněji. Konečně vím, že láska není lež.

Láska je skutečná. Láska jsi ty a já.

-konec-

3


End file.
